Stuck With You
by shiiverse
Summary: Kuroha hated the other when both of them were dragged down into the water, the void. To make matters worse, both of them are now stuck together in the emptiness. He hates this. But as Kuroha takes a quick glance at the white-haired male, he can't help but mentally scowl with distaste at the warm feeling that envelops his cold heart.


**_Title: Stuck With You_**

**_Summary: _**

_They were almost the same. Both of them only existed for the sole purpose of fulfilling a wish. Kuroha hated the other when both of them were dragged down into the water, into the void, into the nothingness. And now they're stuck together forever. But as he takes a quick glance at the white-haired male, he can't help but mentally scowl with distaste at the warm feeling that envelopes his cold heart. _

**_**_Words: 2,365_**_**

**_Pairing: KuroKono_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Warnings: This gets a little NSFW near the end. Nothing too graphic, though. Just hints of Kuro's dirty thoughts and kisses. (And little romancy neck bites)_**

**_Notes: Based on MCA's ending._**

**_I honestly just wanted more KuroKono fics. Actually, I think that this is practice for Kuro and Kono's personality. _**

**_Ah, don't mind me, continue on onto the story._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

**Pathetic.**

He was pathetic. Wanting desperately for another chance to live, to feel, was utterly pathetic. He should have at least kept his cool, but when he suddenly started to sink into the crystal clear waters below him, panic gripped him by its ugly long talons and he couldn't think clearly.

So he screamed.

Kuroha was afraid, after all. If he continued to sink, he wouldn't exist anymore.

He would, in a way, die.

How false that statement was.

He was alive, surprisingly. Alive and well. He was still in the android's body, and it brightened his mood a little. Being human was much better than a mere snake. Pushing himself up, he surveyed his surroundings. Nothing. Everything was just a dark tint of grey. Then, he spotted the white-haired male next to him.

Rage and hatred blinded him. Quite literally. Immediately, the snake was strangling the idiotic android, shaking him relentlessly. All he saw were flashes of white as he felt his hands clasp around the fragile and stupid, stupid skin that belonged to the male. Konoha's eyes had opened by that point in shock and he harshly pushed his attacker away. Kuroha was thrown a few meters away, but he swiftly got back up onto his feet and lunged for the male again, only to be repelled back by another forceful push.

"You..!"

He gritted his teeth as the burning anger in him slowly died down. His eyes narrowed, and his dark pupils became silts, snake-like. Kuroha's yellow eyes were harsh as he took a tentative step towards the other android. "…Why did you try to-" Konoha was cut off by a loud burst of anger that erupted from Kuroha's lips.

"Oh, you know the fucking reason," The snake growled, his lips curled into a snarl. (He was a little glad that he was around humans long enough to learn of such a word that could at least describe his anger.) "You _dragged_ me down here with you! All because of a **stupid** wish that you decided to fulfill. It was me who was _forced_ to grant the damned wish! Not you!"

Konoha stood silently, his pink eyes staring intently at the angry male infront of him, unphased. He opened his mouth, and the sentence softly rolled off his tongue, further enraging Kuroha.

"I thought you wanted a wish."

Kuroha visibly flinched, his glare intensifying as Konoha's words echoed around in his mind, taunting him. Clenching his fist, he shot back, "I wanted a _fucking wish, _not a wish that forces itself upon me and makes me grant the wish almost _instantaneously._"

"You never specified anything about the wish that you want." Konoha replied, his tone completely emotionless. Looking away, Kuroha scowled. _Since when did this air-head get a personality change? _Regaining his composure, the snake 'hmphed' and started to walk. "…Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away from you."

Walking proved useless.

No matter how far he walked, he would always find the albino following him. He tried to run, but seeing as both him and Konoha's bodies were the same, Konoha would catch up to him and continue to follow him around like a lost puppy.

Kuroha refused to ask why the hell he was being followed, he needed to cool down and think rationally. …as rational as how someone could think when they were stuck with someone who cause their doom.

Time passed, but Kuroha couldn't tell how many hours or seconds. Glancing back, Konoha was still behind him, walking. He looked up when he realized that Kuroha had stopped. "Why are you following me?" Kuroha asked, his tone silent and completely calm. "…We're stuck here forever, aren't we…? I.. I don't want to be alone." The other male replied.

It didn't occur to Kuroha until now that he would be stuck in this torturous empty space with Konoha.

_Forever. ..How wonderful._

"…You have a point." Spending an eternity alone might be much worse than spending an eternity with Konoha. Or maybe the opposite way around.

Silence formed between the two once again, and Kuroha sat down on the empty grey floor. Konoha followed suit.

* * *

At first, Kuroha expected Konoha to get tired of him and venture out into the nothingness on his own, so Kuroha stayed silent, choosing not to speak at all. But Konoha stayed. It pissed Kuroha off a little, seeing him so persistent on staying with him, but the serpent soon got used to it.

That was when Kuroha started to speak. He started conversations with the other, and he found himself talking to Konoha as if he were an old friend. He let that slide, though.

An unknown amount of time passed, and soon, Konoha started to call Kuroha 'Kuro'. It amused Kuroha, really. How long had it been since he was trapped here with Konoha, anyway?

Was it really so long that he would be comfortable with the idea of being called by such a ridiculous nickname?

Unfortunately, the answer was 'yes', seeing as Kuroha didn't immediately sputter out a death threat. He definitely had grown soft.

Sleeping was something that Konoha did often, so the snake had lots of spare time to think alone. Not like that was any better. He had the whole eternity to think, and he was already getting sick and tired of this vast empty void.

Until the moment came when a small, warm and fluffy feeling relentlessly wriggled, _squirmed _itself right next to Kuroha's heart.

Upon analyzing the feeling, the serpent was reluctant to believe it. Out of all of the various complicated emotions that could form in him, it was this? Furthermore, the feeling only happened whenever he _glanced _at the other male. Oh, Kuroha definitely messed up now. He was acting like that twin-tailed female. Her affections for the other were starkly obvious, and Kuroha was sure that if he were to lower his guard at this very moment, he would certainly blush. Just like the girl.

"A-Ah, K-Kuro…?" Konoha's voice lightly waltzed into Kuroha's ear, startling him. He was tightly gripping the other male's shirt, and.. pulling it? Automatically jerking his hand away, he narrowed his eyes out of habit. "Finally awake?"

"Y-Yes…" Konoha gently sits up, yawning loudly. His eyelids still embedded with drowsiness, he sleepily tilted his head at Kuroha. "…Why were you holding my shirt?" His voice was almost child-like, and his expression held a curious light to it.

"I was deep in thought." Kuroha replied. Konoha nodded, and that simple action made Kuroha's heart flutter once again. Mentally groaning, Kuroha resisted the urge to pin the stupid, clueless albino to the floor and force himself onto him.

Oh, how he would love to hear the other's shocked gasp and delicious whimpers. Shaking his head to clear his mind of those perverted thoughts, he sighed audibly.

"Are you.. Okay?" Konoha murmured.

"Of course I am." He answered, his tone harsh. Why did Konoha care so much about him, anyway? He was only nothing more but a mere monster, and he relished in that fact. He was the one who took over the other's body, gaining control and occasionally, in some loops, slaughtering all of his dear precious friends. He was the one who caused Konoha's master to be miserable, the one who wanted this tragedy to repeat.

Yet, Konoha was still kind and friendly to him, albeit he was rather silent (and maybe even a little hostile) when both of them awoke in the void.

Konoha smiled quietly. This 'love' thing was driving Kuroha insane. A blush made its way onto his pale face as he hastily looked away, averting his eyes from Konoha. His bangs covered his eyes, hiding his expression.

"Kuroha..?" Konoha extended out a hand to touch the other, but Kuroha hurriedly pushed his hand away. "Don't touch m-me. I'm just… I just feel a little strange. That's all."

Strange was only an understatement. This feeling that he felt, it was completely foreign. Was this what 'love' was? There was no way this emotion was _this _strong. He knew that 'love' usually branched out to 'lust' and 'affection', and he desperately wanted to avoid those two.

Still, as Kuroha took another quick side glance at Konoha, he knew that he wanted _him._ He wanted to completely claim the others as his, he wanted to hear those precious noises that Konoha made, he wanted to do oh so many things to Konoha, he wanted to see Konoha writhe and squirm under—

"Kuroha, you're not okay, aren't you..?" The other's voice interrupted him. His eyes darted to Konoha, giving him a sharp glare. But the blush was still faintly visible on his cheeks, and that didn't do much to increase the intimidating factor.

"You're… Red… Did I do something wrong?" Konoha asked, his tone rushed. He lowered his gaze, until he was staring at the grey void beneath the two. "I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you.." Kuroha stared down at Konoha.

"…You did nothing wrong." Konoha looked up at Kuroha, and the dark-haired male could already see the smile that was about to form on the other's face.

There were times where he couldn't figure out what was going on in the other's mind, and this was one of those times. Kuroha hated those times with a passion. But Kuroha _knew_ what was going on in his head.

In a last ditch effort to try and stop himself from what he was about to do, Kuroha tried to thing of other things, apart from the (adorably) cute male in front of him, it was no use, seeing as said male was right in front of his face, and Kuroha's eyes just couldn't seem to focus on any other things.

.

.

.

_If I'm going to be trapped here for all of eternity with him…_

_Might as well do something fun._

_._

_._

_._

Lunging towards Konoha, Kuroha pinned the other to the floor, and thrill that this action gave him made a smirk appear on his face. Konoha stared at the male on top of him, as his mind barely registered what had happened. "K-Kuro..?" He managed to softly croak out, the shock still paralyzing him. "Yes, Kono?" Kuroha replied in a sickly sweet tone.

Lowering his head so that his mouth would be right next to the other's ear, he whispered, his hot breath tickling the inside of the other's ear, making Konoha shut his eyes tightly, "You have no idea how much, how long I've wanted this."

Then, going back to his previous position, Kuroha roughly forced his lips onto Konoha's. The other's eyes snapped open, and he struggled to get back up. Kuroha's hand forcefully pressed Konoha down to the floor, and although their strength was equal, Konoha just couldn't seem to muster up the needed energy to push the male off him.

A few seconds into the forced kiss, Kuroha broke apart, and another grin made its way onto his face. "I certainly enjoyed that. Your lips are strangely sweet, Kono." Kuroha casually mumbled, tracing his fingers down Konoha's shirt.

The other's face had a deep blush, and the more Kuroha observed the other's flustered expression, the more gleeful Kuroha felt.

Inching downwards until he was at Konoha's neck, he gently pulled the scarf back, and bit into the skin, drawing blood. A gasp came out of the other's mouth as Kuroha inched back, a satisfied smile on his face. "You really should make more noises, you know. It's sad to see that such a beautiful voice like yours is rarely used."

Kuroha kissed Konoha again, though this time it was much more rough. Konoha uncontrollably whimpered as he felt himself enjoying the kiss. Was it because Kuroha was his one and only friend now?

He didn't know, and this whole situation – his feelings, Kuroha's actions – confused him.

Breaking the kiss once again, Kuroha's smirk grew wider. "I'm sure that you enjoyed that, didn't you?" Konoha lightly nodded, embarrassed. "Wonderful." Just as Kuroha was about to delve further into his fantasies and act them out on the other below him, Konoha interrupted his thoughts.

"C-Can I sit up now..?" He timidly asked. Kuroha kept his eyes focused on Konoha. He supposed that he might as well take it slow. After all, an eternity was quite a long time. Plus,

Moving away, Kuroha sat down next to the android, who got up. "W..Why did you..?" Konoha stuttered out. "Are you really that dense? Isn't it obvious?" Kuroha remarked. "Since you and I happen to be stuck here forever, and since I now have this body, I just happened to stumble across this emotion humans refer to as 'love' and I just conveniently happened to 'fall in love'," The words left a bitter taste in his mouth as he spoke. "With you."

Completely taken aback, Konoha's wide eyes studied Kuroha's expression. The other seemed to be serious, and really, this whole moment seemed like one of those scenes in those sappy romantic movies that he barely recalled seeing Hiyori watch, except that instead of a cliché and affectionate lover, what Konoha got, instead, was the opposite.

He didn't know what to do.

Even when he was first dropped into this world, he at least had a vague idea of how to fulfill his master- no, Haruka's wish – even if he was clueless about the world around him.

Nobody had taught him about this.

Hesitating, Konoha opened his mouth, as his usually idle mind rapidly processed his thoughts and how he felt. (_It was wrong to 'love' the other, but it felt nice and so good and sweet and and and kuroha was also nice he liked that alot but kuroha was also the one who caused his friends to suffer but but but kuroha was-)__  
_

A surge of happiness warmly enveloped his heart as Konoha chose his next few words.

_Is.. Is this..? It feels nice.._

"I..I love.. You too..?" Konoha tilted his head to the side as the he slowly spoke, unsure. Nonetheless, the corners of Kuroha's lips still twitched upwards, curling into a slight (small) smile.

Perhaps, he could finally enjoy this whole 'eternity thing'.


End file.
